Solo para ustedes dos
by PuLgA
Summary: Estaba pricionera del placer entre sus dos mejores amigos. Ellos eran únicamente de ella y Sakura no permitía que alguna otra se les acercara. Sasuke y Naruto aceptaban aquel trato, siempre y cuando la pelirosa estuviese Solo para ellos dos...


Hola! lo siento, este one-shot se me vino a la mente como anillo al dedo. No sé si les guste, así que no sé si reciba muchos reviews (aunque espero lo contrario jeje xD)

Bueno… pareja NaruSakuSasu. No puedo decidirme entre Naruto o Sasuke ;-; en verdad me gustan los dos para Sakura, por ende, si el anime termina NaruSaku sufriré porque amo el SasuSaku; y si termina en SasuSaku, sufriré porque amo el NaruSaku ;-;

Quién me entiende u.u jejeje

Bueno, no los entretengo más. Saben que no soy la que les da advertencia, si ya saben como escribo, leerán bajo su criterio xD.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Solo para ustedes dos.**

_¡Kuso!_

"¡Ella me prefiere a mí teme, asúmelo!"

"¡Eso no es cierto usuratonkachi! ¡Es conmigo con el que quiere!"

Hacía cerca de media hora que los escuchaba pelear, sus compañeros eran unos odiosos, malhumorados, tercos, gruñones, agresivos y orgullosos que no quería que el otro estuviese antes que él.

Bueno…

Eran los odiosos, malhumorados, tercos, gruñones, agresivos y orgullosos más sexy de toda Konoha…

-¿Quieren decidirse de una buena vez?- les exclamó muy molesta la kunoichi de pelo rosado, estaba cabreada de esperarlos. –Estoy hace harto rato esperándolos!- les reclamó malhumorada.

-Neh! Sakura-chan! Dile al idiota de Sasuke que tú quieres que sea el primero ¿o no?- habló primero Naruto, quien estaba muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¡De eso nada usuratonkachi! ¡Ella me prefiere a mí! Después de todo, yo _la _tengo más larga que tú.- le respondió el moreno con malicia, a lo que el rubio lo miró con furia.

_¿Qué se suponía que estaban haciendo los tres?_

_Acaso…_

…

Así es, Sakura Haruno estaba con sus dos compañeros de equipo y como siempre, el rubio y el moreno peleaban.

Todo era igual que siempre…

Con una pequeña diferencia…

Los tres estaban sin ropa alguna y no estaban precisamente en el campo de entrenamiento practicando nuevas técnicas. Sakura estaba sentada en la cama al parecer, sin importarle su desnudez ya que no se cubría. En su cara se podía ver una total mueca de aburrimiento, lo único que la distraía era ver el buen formado cuerpo de sus acompañantes que estaban en sus mismas condiciones, con la única diferencia es que ahora estaban peleando por quien sería el _primero._

-Esto tiene fácil solución.- dijo el rubio para cortar la discusión –¡dejemos que Sakura-chan elija!- gritó enérgicamente.

La susodicha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ella no tenía intenciones de interferir, aunque estaba cabreada y al igual de deseosa que ellos, prefería que sus amigos escogieran, ya que si ella lo hacía, el perdedor se enfadaría y habría tensión en el ambiente durante aquella _sesión._

Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia y habló –da igual, de todas maneras ella me elegirá a mi- rió orgulloso.

-Eso lo veremos dobe.- le respondió el chico de ojos azules.

Ambos, con una velocidad digna de un ninja, se sentaron al costado de la cama donde yacía sentada la pelirosa, quien todavía no sabía que responderles a sus _queridos_ compañeros de equipo.

-Anda Sakura-chan! Dile al idiota que quieres que yo te haga mujer!- dijo gritando el hiperactivo rubio. Al escuchar aquello la chica de ojos verdes no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo vulgar que podía llegar a sonar ese comentario.

-No le des ilusiones Sakura, después de todo tu sabes que es conmigo con el que quieres tu primera vez. –Se acercó lentamente a su oreja y le lamió el lóbulo. -no puedes negarlo _Sakura-chan-_ le susurró el moreno al oído haciendo que suspirara desinhibidamente. Aprovechando que ella estaba despistada, cogió uno de sus pechos y comenzó a acariciarlo, haciendo que ella gimiera.

-¡Eso no vale dobe! Se supone que ella debe elegir!- le gritó acusador e indignado el Uzumaki.

-En la guerra y el amor todo se vale inútil.- le echó en cara el moreno mientras lamía y mordía el pezón de la chica, quien en esos momentos se arqueaba presa del placer.

Naruto estaba furioso, aquello era trampa, su querida pelirosa debía escoger sin persuasión alguna. Pero pronto se le ocurrió una idea, si Sasuke podía jugar sucio… ¿por qué no él?

Con el sigilo digno de un Sannin, se deslizó hasta las piernas de la chica, las abrió con delicadeza. Sakura ignoró momentáneamente el toqueteo del moreno y miró más roja que un tomate al rubio. Este sonrió pervertidamente y sin autorización alguna, comenzó a lamer la zona íntima de la kunoichi de cabello rosado, haciendo que ella se olvidara de las caricias de Sasuke y gritara como una loca.

El portador del kyubi sonrió complacido al ver la cara de frustración y enojo que ponía su amigo-rival, era bastante divertido pelearse por _su_ querida pelirosa.

Pasaron unos segundos de aletargamiento de ella, dominada por el placer de las caricias que ambos le proporcionaban, a cada segundo que pasaba los toques, mordiscos y lamidas iban aumentando de velocidad, era como si quisieran ver quien la hacía llegar al orgasmo primero.

Pasaron unos minutos y por fin tocó el cielo, gritó el nombre de ambos a los cuatro vientos, mientras apretaba las sábanas de la desdichada cama que yacía bajo ella. Se estuvo convulsionando un rato, por ende le costó un poco volver a la tierra. Al darse cuenta de lo que le estaban haciendo sus compañeros los apartó de golpe muy molesta.

-¿qué se creen que están haciendo?- les exclamó mientras les daba un golpe a cada uno –pedazos de idiotas! No me metan a mí en sus peleas.-

-Pero Sakura-chan T.T- dijo el uzumaki con cascaditas en los ojos –es tu primera vez, me parece lógico que tú escojas con cual de los dos quieres primero.-

-El idiota tiene razón Sakura- dijo Sasuke. El rubio y la pelirosa estaban sorprendidos con el hecho de que el poseedor del Sharingan le diese la razón a Naruto. –Tú debes escoger.- le estaba dando una orden, no podía negarla

-A mi no me miren, ¬¬ si yo escojo a uno, el otro se enojará conmigo y lo que menos quiero es eso.-

Ambos hombres se miraron algo tristes. Tendrían que pensar en una manera de elegir al ganador y al parecer ninguno se ponía de acuerdo.

Pero algo se les ocurrió…

Se miraron cómplices, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La única mujer presente los miró extrañada y algo asustada. El plan de los muchachos había dado inicio…

-¿chicos?- preguntó ella al ver sus reacciones.

Naruto se puso a la izquierda de ella y Sasuke a la derecha, el moreno la tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle. Sus ojos chocaron, verde con negro, en ellos se podía ver a kilómetros el amor que se profesaban. Sakura no podía evitar sentirse hipnotizada con aquellas orbes azabache, ni siquiera sintió cuando él la beso con pasión.

-¡Deja algo para mi bakasuke!- replicó el Uzumaki al ver que su amigo estaba prácticamente devorándose a su amiga.

-Tendrás que esperar usuratonkashi- le dijo burlesco cuando se separó de su chica.

Naruto aprovechó ese lapso de tiempo para hacer que Sakura volteara su mirada a la de él. El chico de ojos cielo la tomó, al igual que el ex vengador, por el mentón. Sus miradas se cruzaron con la misma intensidad, incluso se podía ver el mismo amor que ella le profesaba al Uchiha. Sin pensarlo dos veces se agarró de su cuello y le besó con fogosidad.

_Era igual con ambos…_

_Los amaba a los dos por igual…_

De pronto, sintió como algo se ataba en su nuca tapándole los ojos, la chica rompió el beso al sentirse cegada, y al dirigir las manos hacia el nudo en su cuello, estas se vieron apresadas por las duras manos de uno de sus compañeros.

-¡Se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos, par de estúpidos!- los trataba con crueldad, aunque ellos dos sabían que en el interior de ella, lo estaba disfrutando.

-Ya te dimos la opción de elegir, Sakura-chan- se escuchaba la vos de su amigo de cabellos dorados. Unas manos le sujetaban las piernas, mientras que el otro par, le sujetaban los brazos por encima de la cabeza. –Pero en vista de que no quieres, nos vemos obligados a hacer esto- dijo para luego reírse.

La pelirosa no sabía que hacer, una parte de ella se estaba regocijando por sobre manera aquella situación, mientras que otra le decía que los golpeara y que no jugaran con su cuerpo…

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el beso de uno de ellos. Increíblemente, no supo decir de cual de los dos fue, cosa rara, ya que ella siempre sabía el sabor específico de cada uno…

Unas misteriosas manos se aventuraron a su feminidad, mientras que las otras se entretenían entre sus pechos, escuchaba las risas, piropos y una que otra palabra bonita salir de sus bocas, aquello era lo único que podía identificar.

-Tú te lo buscaste Sakura…- le susurró el moreno, tal era su cuidado que la susodicha no sabía de que lado venía.

_Ya no había vuelta atrás…_

_Cayó en sus redes…_

Pasó un buen rato de caricias y mordiscos, una buena cantidad de orgasmos recorrían su cuerpo, le era casi imposible resistirse. Para su desgracia seguía sujetada por las manos y los ojos los tenía aún vendados.

Cuando la sintieron bastante húmeda, _uno de ellos _la penetró, quitándole la virginidad, aquello por lo que tanto peleaban.

Aquel que estaba entre sus piernas se quedó quieto, a pesar del dolor la pelirosa fue capaz de detectar un ligero temblor de duda en el _gran_ miembro masculino que se encontraba en su interior. Su grito fue ahogado por los labios de su segundo carcelero, luego de eso, él le levantó el torso y se sentó tras ella, poniendo la mitad de su delgada espalda sobre sus piernas. Sakura pudo sentir el erecto miembro rozar con su cuello, al parecer su verdugo la puso en una posición más cómoda para brindarle placer de otra manera.

Aquel que la hizo mujer comenzó a moverse en su interior, la chica gemía de dolor por aquello, pero a la vez de placer, ya que sentía como unas expertas manos jugueteaban con sus pezones y pechos.

Maldijo a la cinta que la cegaba de poder ver a _sus_ hombres…

Maldijo a sus instintos, por llevarla aquellos actos.

_Maldijo a Sasuke y a Naruto, por amarlos con todo su corazón, a tal punto de dar todo por ellos…_

Rápidamente el dolor se transformó en placer, las embestidas y el movimiento de sus pechos aumentaba de velocidad y antes de poder llegar al orgasmo definitivo, su no identificado compañero salía de ella, dejándola con unas ganas enormes.

Antes de protestar, el que se encontraba masajeando sus senos, se levantaba dejándola caer sobre los cojines de la cama y este se posicionaba entre sus piernas, mientras que el otro se ocupaba de sus abandonados pechos.

_Aquello era el placer máximo…_

La pelirosa no podía quejarse, estar en su lugar era el mismísimo cielo, varias veces se repetía el acto, ella sin saber quien era el que le proporcionaba tanto placer. Hasta que uno de los dos fue el primero en caer, derramándose en su interior. Poco después, el segundo, al igual que el primero, terminó de la misma manera.

Recién ahí la liberaron, le quitaron la venda de los ojos y Sasuke y Naruto se acostaron a su lado rendidos. Los tres respiraban agitadamente, estaban aún más agotados que cuando llegaban de una misión peligrosa, pero de verdad había valido la pena.

Cuando la chica recobró el aliento, se acomodó entre ellos y los miró a ambos con una mirada de cachorrito. -¿Quién fue?- suplicó.

Los chicos se miraron maliciosos y luego le sonrieron. Ellos sabían a quién se refería. –Es un secreto _Sakura-chan- _dijeron los dos al unísono. No la dejaron volver a preguntar, ni ella insistió.

Se abrazaron y se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, ninguno decía nada. Sakura Se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado y se sintió muy feliz.

_Sonrió…_

No le importaba haberlo _hecho_ con ambos…

No podía amar a uno más que al otro…

-¿En qué piensas Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto curioso.

La chica sonrió divertida y le sonrió tiernamente a su rubio preferido –En lo que les haría a ustedes si se les ocurriera hacerle _esto_ a otra chica que no sea yo.- concluyó la pelirosa mientras se cubría con algo de sábanas.

La ojiverde era una chica celosa, Sasuke y Naruto estaban al tanto de eso. Podía sonar egoísta, pero la pelirosa no se arrepentía de sus palabras, _ellos solo estaban únicamente para ella_, para ninguna otra chica, ni para las locas regaladas que se les tiraban a los pies por ser los más guapos de toda Konoha…

-En ese caso nosotros te decimos lo mismo- dijo Sasuke con el mismo tono divertido, pero a la vez sombrío. –Pobre del desgraciado que se atreva a tocarte si quiera un cabello, Sakura.- la Haruno miró a Uzumaki, quién tenía el mismo semblante que el moreno –Porque yo mismo me encargaré de que conozca lo que es el verdadero terror.- terminó por decir.

Los muchachos aceptaban aquel trato celoso de Sakura, siempre y cuando, ella solo estuviera con ellos, si algún chico se acercaba a más de tres metros de ella, uno de los dos, Uchiha o Uzumaki se encargaba de hacerlo trizas…

Ella le sonrió a su celoso compañero y les dio a ambos un beso en la mejilla, dándoles a entender que no tenía intenciones de irse con otro. –No tienen porque preocuparse chicos.- les dijo segura –Yo solo los quiero a ustedes, ningún otro podrá hacerme sentir tan a gusto como cuando estoy con mis dos mejores amigos.- les sonrió como chiquilla enamorada, tomó las manos de ambos y volvió a hablar. –Después de todo… _soy solo para ustedes dos_…-

_Solo para ustedes dos…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

O-o ok… esto fue raro, caliente y muy fresa… xDD

¿Quién habrá sido el primero? xD no sé, eso lo dejo a su criterio, es un final abierto jejej xD!

Me gustó como quedó, aquí Sakura muestra lo mucho que quiere a sus idiotas preferidos, a tal punto de no poder decidirse por ninguno, me encanta la idea de que los ame a los dos… es simplemente hermoso T-T

Es ilógico, cursi y muy estúpido que diga esto, pero mi final perfecto para la serie seria err… xDD que ella quedara embarazada de ambos (¿es posible eso? xD) con gemelos, que uno tuviese el cabello rubio y el otro negro, obviamente, ambos tienen ojos verdes OwO

Soy una demente… lo sé, no tienen porque decírmelo xD tengo amigos a mi alrededor que me lo aseguran diariamente xD!!

Lo encontré cómico xD Sasuke y Naruto peleaban por ver quien la hacía mujer primero, me hizo mucha gracia mientras lo escribía.

Una cosa antes de irme, el fin de semana actualizo **Nunca más** se que he demorado pero las vagaciones me aletargan xD. Ahora mismo comienzo a escribir.

Bueno… eso es todo xD espero que les haya gustado, si es así, hacen una buena acción y le dejan un review a esta pobre demente que se hace llamar PuLgA n-n

Me despido mis queridos lectores, les agradezco de corazón que se tomen el tiempo de leerme, en verdad me halagan xD os deseo lo mejor y unas buenas risas, que así se alegra el alma.

_Disfrutad de la lectura…_

ATTE:

**PuLgA** (también conocida como **Kami-chan)**

**-o-o-o-o-**


End file.
